Under the Lull
by Dreamicide
Summary: Why wouldn't Ahiru be with Mytho? She is, after all, his princess. — MythoAhiru, FakirAhiru


**post series.**

* * *

**Under the Lull**

That morning, Ahiru woke up and rolled over to snuggle closer next to her partner, just as she always did.

Still drowsy, she didn't quite register her surroundings while rubbing sleep out of her eyes, curling instinctively toward the warmth next to her. It was only when she felt the softest pair of lips press to her forehead that she glanced up, a sleepy look in her eyes and a lazy smile on her face. She stretched her arms and legs out, yawning.

"G'mornin', Mytho."

His expression was soft, rather delicate, as he gazed down at Ahiru. She took the opportunity to study his features—that fair white hair that was always neat and orderly had been tossed and mussed while he slept, his lips curved into a smile, and eyes that were once heartless had a life of their own.

"Good morning, Ahiru."

The sun filled in through their room at an angle that draped over their bodies, further tempting Ahiru to stay in bed all day. It was far too warm to get up and go about business as usual. Couldn't she just lie in bed here all day?

As if reading her mind, Mytho wrapped his arms around her torso, tugging her close. "Let's stay," he said, his voice light and airy. "Why not enjoy the moment?"

Ahiru couldn't find any reason to argue with that.

But it was as if she had an itch that nagged at the back of her head, causing her lips to purse slightly as she glanced up. "Um… Mytho?"

He had closed his amber eyes by then, resting his head over hers. "Yes?"

"Why am I—" The words were almost foreign as they came out of her mouth. "Why am I here?"

Mytho chuckled. "Why would you not be? You are, after all—"

Something was off. Ahiru felt like she was forgetting something very important.

"—my princess."

Ah, that was right. She was his princess. That was why she woke up in bed with him. How on earth did she forget something like that?

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Ahiru nuzzled in closer, feeling one of his hands stroke along her arm and shoulder. "But what about—?" She then closed her mouth, embarrassed. For some reason, she wanted to ask about Rue. Why did she keep thinking about strange things?

Mytho noticed the way Ahiru cut herself off, tilting his head to the side. "Hm?"

"It's nothing," she said, laughing over her words. "I was just, um—thinking about chores and stuff!"

"Chores?" He raised an eyebrow at that. "My princess, you don't have to worry about chores. You've no obligations for the day. In fact…" he drifted off, his hand stroking down her side until it rested on her hip, "…you may even stay in bed all day, if you wish."

Ahiru blinked, and before she even realized it, flushed darkly. "I…"

"Would you like to?" Mytho whispered, nuzzling his cheek down to her neck.

Her heart pounded in her chest. There were still things the itch in the back of her head said that she should think about, but to be perfectly honest she wanted to forget about all of them. She only wanted to spend the day with her prince.

So her eyes fluttered shut, a shiver running down her spine at the pace of his hands. She made a small sound in the back of her throat. "Mm…"

Releasing a breath, he kissed her jaw, then her cheek. He kissed all around her face, the feathery light touches of his lips so gentle Ahiru could have melted. Eventually he reached her own mouth, and she leaned to shyly return the gesture. She could feel him smile.

Because of their close proximity, it didn't take long before their limbs tangled amongst each other, the bed sheets twisting and curling around them. His hands found her shoulders, sliding down the straps of her silky white nightgown. Ahiru felt the thin material glide up her thighs, stomach, and chest as he removed her clothing and left her bare. It brought a flush to her cheeks, but she did not hide herself or find any reason to object to what was to come.

He kissed both of her eyelids and then returned to her lips, starting off slow and hesitant. But soon enough they deepened, and Ahiru's heart leaped in her chest. Exploring hands grew bolder. Breaths became heavier. Eyes grew darker. A warm pressure on a breast pulled a quiet and needy sound out of her throat, one of his legs in between hers as he propped himself above her.

"My princess," he murmured, his voice noticeably husked from their activities. Again, he kissed her lips. "…I love you."

Ahiru breathed out, gasping back in when she felt him between her thighs. Yes, they loved each other. It was only natural they would treat themselves to a bit of fun in the morning. She smiled sweetly, wrapping her arms around his neck and whispering "I love you too," as he lowered himself to her, entering her, becoming everything in her world like the very air she breathed.

Ahiru woke with a start.

The room was dark and quiet, the only sound she could hear being the heavy beating of her heart. Her mouth hung open, panting, as she bolted to sit upright in her bed. It was as if she could still feel his hands on her body, and she curled in on herself, eyes wide. She wasn't quite ready to acknowledge the dampness between her legs.

And a glance to the side proved that her tossing and turning must have disturbed her partner, for he was rolled on his side and facing away from her, snoring lightly.

Ahiru swallowed thickly and looked away from Fakir.

_She was a terrible person!_

.o.

"You were making a lot of noise in your sleep last night," Fakir commented as they stood in front of the bathroom sink, brushing their teeth.

Ahiru stiffened. "E-Eh?" She didn't comment further, stuffing the toothbrush in her mouth to muffle anything else she might possibly let slip.

"You mumbled a lot and wouldn't let go of my arm." Ahiru's heart sank at the realization that she unknowingly brought Fakir into her dream when it was really about someone else. "And then there were a few whines, a couple of giggles." With that, Fakir glanced at her, still brushing his teeth. He reached for a cup of water, swished, spat, and wiped his mouth on a washcloth before raising an eyebrow at her in a gesture that looked almost playful, maybe teasing. "Had a good dream?"

She seemed to freeze in her spot. At the time, maybe she enjoyed it, but now she wished that she never had it in the first place! How could she have such an inappropriate dream about Mytho, when he was very happy with Rue? When Ahiru was happy with Fakir? What did that mean?

"I—!"

"Hm?"

"I—I gotta go do some chores bye!" Ahiru spilled out as she quickly stuffed her face with a glass of water and spat before spinning on her heel and dashing out the bathroom, leaving a very bewildered Fakir standing alone.

The rest of the day went by normally. Ahiru went to her lessons, Fakir wrote a few small manuscripts, and they met each other back at their house later that evening. Being together, they had decided to move out from the smith shop some months back, letting Charon have the place to himself again.

But Ahiru couldn't stop feeling the guilt that constantly ate at her. All day, she was reminded of the fact that she dreamt of another man—and enjoyed it.

Her expression was melancholy as she held an open hand out the window, letting the birds swoop by and peck out the seed in her palm. Any thoughts she may have had were interrupted when a pair of strong hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her close, earning a small gasp out of the woman.

Fakir didn't say anything. There was no need to. He merely leaned his head over her shoulder, his nose brushing gently over her neck as he sighed quietly.

"Ahiru…" It had been a long day, and it showed in the longing of his touches. He smoothed over her hips, caressing the skin and his lips teased by her ear.

Ahiru froze completely.

Eyes wide and worried, she couldn't find the means to respond. She simply stood like a statue, her breathing shallow and quiet.

Would Fakir still want to hold her like this if he knew the truth? The question prevented her from reciprocating.

Of course he noticed such a thing, evident in the way his grip slackened a bit. "Ahiru?" The longing was gone from his voice, replaced with inquisition.

She still couldn't find any words to say. And they stood there for several quiet moments, neither moving, until Fakir finally drew himself away from her. She missed his warmth immediately, aching to turn around and press herself to him again. But did she really deserve to do such a thing?

The next evening it happened again. Fakir embraced her, only to back off when she did nothing to respond. It felt as if her heart broke with each adding second, and yet she couldn't find the courage to confess her wrongdoing. Fakir didn't seem to be angry at first, only patient. Perhaps he assumed she was merely not in the mood.

But the fourth consecutive night was when he finally broke.

"What's wrong?" he asked with furrowed brows as he pulled his arms away from her. "If you don't like me doing anything, then _tell_ me, but don't just keep standing there unresponsive and leaving me to guess." There was a slight hint of irritation in his voice.

Ahiru felt guilty all over again. Her eyes fell down to her feet as she toyed with her fingers. "No, it's not that! I mean, I don't dislike—I actually really, really like it when you—but I start thinking and not knowing if I really deserve to and—!"

Fakir reached out and pinched her lips, causing them to purse out in a comical manner. "Slow down, idiot." Ahiru gave him a look until he relented and released her mouth, and crossed his arms. "Start over. What's got you so concerned?"

It was now the moment of truth. Ahiru swallowed nervously, and forced herself to look up into his green eyes. She loved Fakir, she really did… and yet she had to go and dream of a man she was no longer in love with. And enjoy it, and wake up in wanting of more. That meant she wasn't entirely… faithful to Fakir, in the end.

She lowered her head in shame, and finally began to spill everything out. About the dream, what happened in it, how for just a few moments she liked it a little…

Fakir stood quietly throughout her explanation. And somewhere in the middle he relaxed, his arms falling to his sides as he sighed. It was completely by Ahiru's surprise when he suddenly reached up and ruffled her bangs.

"You moron," he said quietly. "That's what's been bothering you all this time?"

Once again she wanted to shrink in on herself. "Yes…"

"It was just a _dream_."

Ahiru blinked. This wasn't turning out the way she expected at all. Did he even understand what she just confessed? "But—!" She stepped forward, curving her eyebrows. "But I betrayed you! Even though it didn't really happen… in that moment, I…" She couldn't finish it.

But instead of growing mad and chastising her, Fakir only rolled his eyes. "That's why I said you were being a moron. Dreams are dreams. People can't control what happens in them or even what they think, how they feel. Maybe you were in love with Mytho in that dream, but are you in love with him _now_?"

"No!" Ahiru almost cried. "I wouldn't have done anything in that dream if I—!"

"_That's my point_," he interrupted. "People can dream anything and believe it when they sleep. Those aren't the feelings that _matter_. It's when you're awake and can think for yourself that matters."

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, stunned. Never did she anticipate this reaction, and while a part of herself was confused and still felt guilty, another part was… relieved.

"So you're not… mad?"

"Of course I'm not." Fakir sighed. "_Everyone_ has dreams like that, you know. Stop worrying about it already." He reached out to pull Ahiru close, and when she finally returned the embrace his heart all but melted. He missed the returned contact, even though it had only been a few days. So he basked in her touch, breathing her in.

"Mm," Ahiru murmured, nuzzling into his chest. "I won't…"

It was like he said, really. She _didn't_ love Mytho right now. If he suddenly came in and embraced her like this, she wouldn't feel the same as she did when it was with Fakir. And Rue was happy with Mytho. So to know that she really didn't betray anyone… it took a load off her chest, and she felt lighter than she had in days. It was evident in the way she stood on the tips of her toes, leaning into Fakir with a relieved smile.

…But then, of course, her mind had to start wondering.

Blinking her eyes open, Ahiru leaned back and looked up to him with a curious expression. "So everyone has dreams like that?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"So then…" Slowly a large smile crept across Ahiru's face. "Does that mean _you_ have dreams like that too, Fakir?"

Silence.

And then she watched as his neck began to inflame in red. Slowly he let go of her so he could turn around and try to mask the embarrassment at being so caught off guard. "W-What the hell are you asking that for, all of a sudden?"

Ahiru grinned. It wasn't that she _liked_ the thought of Fakir dreaming about someone else in that way, but it made her feel better to know she wasn't alone. And she knew he wasn't _really_ in love with someone else.

"Who was in your dream?"

"That's none of your business!" Fakir snapped.

Leaning back against the windowsill, Ahiru touched a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Hmm… if I dreamed about Mytho that one time… have you ever dreamed about Rue?"

"I _said_, that's none of your—! Why the hell do you want to know, anyway?" he shot, spinning around to throw her a bewildered look.

Ahiru pouted. "Well, I told you who I dreamed about, so it's only fair you tell me your dreams too!"

"That doesn't make any goddamned sense!"

"Let's see…" One by one, Ahiru began to count off her fingers. "There's Rue, me, one of the girls in your club back at school…" She carefully watched him for any reaction. Of course, his face was a flaming red as it was. But then she hit the jackpot. "…Lilie?"

His eyes flashed and he stiffened up, looking like a pot about to over boil for a tense second… and then he breathed out, turning around and closing his eyes.

"Guess all you want. I'm done with this conversation."

Ahiru's jaw dropped and she jumped up. "Lilie? You had dreams of being with _Lilie_?!" Instead of sounding jealous, her voice was filled with a strange glee. "Tell me about it! I wanna know!"

"I said I'm done!" Fakir barked. "What kind of person wants to know about her boyfriend's dreams, anyway?"

"Me!"

They continued to argue on and on throughout the rest of the night, with Ahiru listing off even more names and watching Fakir's flustered reactions. Though they ended up not embracing each other that particular night, they both went to bed knowing that no matter what happened in slumber, their love was always true in awakening.

**End**


End file.
